


Welcome Home

by StoriesOfMiddleEarth



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, I still really suck at tagging..., M/M, smitten elves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-22 19:12:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11973882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StoriesOfMiddleEarth/pseuds/StoriesOfMiddleEarth
Summary: After a long and grueling sojourn into the depths of Mirkwood, Legolas returns home to a very welcome surprise.Just a little bit of Elrohir/Legolas fluff to brighten your day!





	Welcome Home

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! It feels like it has been forever since I last posted anything, but this piece popped into my head after reading a prompt and I just had to churn it out. The prompt was: "I haven't slept for a week."
> 
> I really hope you enjoy and as always, I'd love to hear your thoughts!

The courtyard of Mirkwood’s palace was quiet as the troop of twenty elves rode in. Their horses slowed to a walk as grooms appeared from the nearby stables. The elves dismounted one by one, each taking a moment to thank their loyal horses for carrying them home once again. Their faces were weary, their feet and muscles aching, and their clothes torn and dirtied with mud and other gore. Each of them was nearly desperate to return to both their beds and loved ones, perhaps with a stop by the kitchens for a long-awaited meal, yet all nineteen of them tarried in the courtyard awaiting the command of their leader. 

Prince Legolas stood at the front of the group. Just like his fellow soldiers, Legolas was utterly exhausted. His arms ached from using his bow and knives, and each time he took a breath inward his cracked and bruised ribs felt the need to make themselves known. His face was smeared with mud and his clothing was nearly stuck to his skin with blood—both his own and that of his enemies—and dirt. The young elf turned to face the soldiers behind him and addressed them with a voice much stronger than he felt. 

“The Woodland Realm thanks you for your bravery in defending its safety. Please, go find rest and food, see your families, and be thankful we have returned unharmed. You all deserve nothing less. You are dismissed.”

The soldiers bent low from the waist, each murmuring his thanks before the they dispersed through the doors of the keep. As the last of the soldiers disappeared from his sight through the large arched doorway, Legolas released a sigh and pressed the heels of his hands into his tired eyes. Gathering his remaining strength, Legolas followed his soldiers inside. 

It was warmer within the castle than it had been outside, and it eased his mind. Inside the halls elves bustled about their daily business, and as he passed many dipped their heads in greeting, gestures to which he responded with a gentle smile and nod of his head. 

He wound his way through his father’s halls, his mind focused on the thought of his plush bed and bathing pool. He nearly groaned aloud at the thought of how good a bath would feel after living in such grime for so long. But unfortunately, a bath and some sleep would have to wait, for as the leader of this most recent excursion into the wood, it was his responsibility to ply his father with a report upon his return. And so, his feet carried him to his father’s throne room instead of his own dwellings. 

His trek ended just outside the large doors barring the chamber holding his father’s throne. As he pushed the gates open, he dipped his head in greeting to both king’s guardsmen standing outside. Looking up, he could see his father sitting upon the extravagant chair, draped in his usual robes and gems, watching him with light blue eyes. 

Once Legolas stood several feet from the throne, he dropped to one knee, head bowed in respect. He kept his voice quiet as he spoke. 

“My King”

Thranduil offered him a dip of his head and raised his hand slightly from where it had been resting. 

“Rise.”

At the word Legolas straightened to his full height and addressed his father directly. 

“I have come to report on the most recent patrol.” 

When Thranduil remained silent, Legolas continued on. 

“We were able to clear out the spider’s nest as you ordered, but along our journey we came across three more nests that were much larger in size. We cleared out two of them, but the third was simply too large for a party of our size to conquer without heavy losses, and even then a victory would not be guaranteed. For this reason, I chose to retreat, so the nest still stands. I would recommend that we plan an attack on the nest immediately to ensure it won't continue to grow.” 

After Legolas finished, Thranduil raised a hand to his chin and relaxed further back into his perch. 

“Very well. I will leave the planning of such an attack to you. For now, go, rest as your fellow soldiers do.” A pause. “It is good to see you whole Legolas.”

A small smile accompanied this, which Legolas returned. 

"It is good to be home Ada. Now If you have no other need of me at the moment, I think I shall heed your advice and return to my chambers.”

Thranduil waved his hand dismissively as he spoke. 

“I have all I need from you at the moment. Do as you will.”

At the dismissal, Legolas bowed and turned on his heel. Just as he was about to reach the doorway, his father’s voice stopped him.

“Legolas. There is one more thing.”

Turning back to face his father, Legolas tilted his head slightly to the side, a unspoken cue for his father to continue. 

“There is a certain surprise awaiting you in your chambers. I do hope you enjoy.”

At Legolas’s look of supreme confusion, Thranduil elaborated with a knowing smile. 

“It arrived last night. Quite unexpectedly I might add." Then with a wave of his hand, "that is all.”

Knowing that it would be of little use to try and pry more information out of his father, Legolas simply turned back to the door and headed to his chambers. Yet, as curious as he was about this “surprise”, the prince’s gait was slow as he moved through the halls once more. The rough way he had been living for quite some time had taken a toll on his body, resilient as it may be. 

After what felt like an inordinately long walk, Legolas finally arrived at the door to his room. Half-asleep on his feet, he leaned against the door for a moment, closing his eyes and breathing deeply, before he grasped the knob and pushed the door open. Upon his entry, Legolas couldn’t help but gasp. 

A fire burned in the hearth, casting an inviting glow across the walls and the floor, filling the room with warmth. The pillows on his bed were fluffed, and the sheets turned down. A tray of fruit, cheese and bread sat atop one of his small tables, and next to i sat a carafe of what looked to be mulled red wine. Two gasses stood empty beside it. 

As he stepped further into the room, pausing to set his weapons down on the divan in front of the fire, he could see through the partially open door of his bathing chamber that a full bath of warm water was waiting for him. He could small the oils in the water from where he stood. It was the scent of pines and sandalwood, his favorite. So caught up in what lay before him, and with his senses blunted by exhaustion, Legolas did not notice the door of his attached study opening and closing. Nor did he notice the presence behind him until a voice spoke softly.

“You look as though you might collapse any moment my love.”

Legolas whirled around in surprise, a hand coming to rest on the dagger still strapped to his waist, only to come face to face with the last person he expected to see standing in his chambers. For there in front of him stood Elrohir son of Elrond, dressed in soft robes of dark blue, smiling gently at the prince. The shock of seeing the dark haired elf and the exhaustion he suffered caused Legolas’s knees to buckle, and Elrohir to dart forward and pull him into a strong embrace. 

Legolas buried his face into Elrohir’s chest, breathing the scent of the other elf in deeply as he wrapped his arms about Elrohir’s neck. The son of Elrond was warm and solid against him, and it comforted him deeply. It had been far too long since he had last seen his lover.

“I had intended that as a jest, but it seems there is some truth in my words.”

It was said kindly, but Legolas could clearly detect the hint of worry in his tone. As much as Legolas wished to reassure his lover, he couldn’t bring himself to pull away, instead choosing to burrow closer. He mumbled a response into the crook of Elrohir’s neck and shoulder. 

“I couldn’t quite understand that my love.” Elrohir chuckled his response. 

Sighing at the necessity of moving from such a comfortable spot, Legolas pulled away and repeated himself. 

“I haven’t slept for a week.”

At that, Elrohir frowned and brought a hand up to cup Legolas’s cheek, brushing his thumb across the high line of his cheekbone. Legolas pressed into the gentle and loving touch closing his eyes. He heard Elrohir take in a breath, and knowing that he was about to say something, the prince cut him off. 

“And I haven’t eaten what most would consider a meal in nearly a month.”

A pause as Legolas slid his hands down from where they lay behind Elrohir’s neck to rest on his chest. 

“I am splattered with mud and gore.”

Another pause to turn lean forward until his lips nearly touched Elrohir’s.

“And there is a bath waiting in the other room. A bath, which you are going to come enjoy with me.”

Legolas pulled away, stepped a couple of paces back, and raised an eyebrow at Elrohir. 

“Unless you’d like to stay out here.”

With that he turned and headed toward the bathing chamber. But, he didn’t get far, for as soon as he turned his back, Elrohir raced up behind him and grabbed Legolas about the waist. The prince was easily tossed over Elrohir's shoulder. Legolas could do nothing but smile and laugh as Elrohir practically ran into the bathing chamber and quickly pulled the door shut.

* * *

The early morning sun streamed in through the open window of prince Legolas’s chambers, landing on the two figures entwined on the bed. Elrohir lay on his side, partially propped up by one of his elbows, looking fondly down on his sleeping lover. He gently tucked a piece of Legolas’s golden hair behind his ear, taking a moment to caress Legolas’s face along the way. At the light touch, Legolas twitched and mumbled before rolling over onto his stomach. 

Elrohir smiled at his lover and unable to resist the temptation, he leaned down and pressed a kiss between Legolas’s shoulder blades. Once again Legolas mumbled something, this time swatting his hand in the air half-heartedly. At this Elrohir chuckled and pressed a kiss slightly farther down Legolas back, only to receive a swift swat from Legolas’s other hand. 

“I said, I’m trying to sleep!” Said the sleepy and partially amused, partially annoyed voice of the prince. 

Legolas rolled back over to face the elf-knight, trying to look stern and failing quite spectacularly, for his hair was a mess and a myriad of red splotches ran down his neck to his naked chest: evidence of the lovers’ late night activities. 

“Hmmm” hummed the elf-knight, “well you can sleep later. Elladan and I will only be here for a short while and as beautiful as you look asleep, I much prefer you awake.” 

Legolas smiled as Elrohir leaned down to kiss him sweetly. The kiss lasted for a time, and when they parted Elrohir lay down on his back, grabbing Legolas around the waist and pulling him atop his own body in a sprawl. Resting his chin on his folded hands atop Elrohir’s chest, Legolas cocked his head to the side in question. 

“Elladan is here?”

Elrohir nodded and placed his hands at Legolas’s hips. The prince smiled at the touch and continued.

“Good, I hate the idea of you traveling alone.”

At Elrohir’s raised eyebrow, Legolas rolled his eyes and kissed Elrohir’s cheek. 

“I know you are more than capable of keeping yourself safe, but none the less, I am comforted that you had someone aiding you should danger come to you on the road.”

Tilting his head again, Legolas started tracing random patterns across Elrohir’s shoulder. 

“I’ve only just remembered, I never asked you why you are here. Not that I’m complaining of course, I rather enjoy having you here.”

Chuckling, Elrohir swiped his hands up the length of Legolas's back so that he could run his hands through Legolas’s hair, letting the silken strands run through his fingers like water. 

“Well, Elladan and I had a rare break in our duties, and I could think of nothing else I wanted to do other than be with you.”

Legolas’s face softened into a sweet smile as he leaned down to press his forehead against Elrohir’s. His voice was little more than a whisper as he spoke. 

“I have missed you so my love.”

“And I have missed you Legolas, more than you know.”

Legolas hummed, looking into his lover’s eyes. 

“I am glad you are here Elrohir. Truly, this was a most welcome surprise.”

Elrohir’s eyes were bright as rolled the two of them over so he loomed over Legolas.

“Now that you are awake, perhaps I can show you some other surprises hmmm?” 

Elrohir pressed closer to Legolas’s body and kissed him soundly. The prince moaned into the kiss and wound his arms tightly about Elrohir’s neck. When Elrohir finally pulled back, Legolas practically purred.

“Is that so?”

A wolfish grin crossed Elrohir’s face. 

“Indeed, my love.” a pause, “Welcome home.”


End file.
